Water supply tanks are arranged with cooling-heating devices on building roofs. In order to supply water and/or gas to the inside of a building from such tanks and devices, piping must be installed upon the roofs of these buildings.
This piping needs to lifted a predetermined distance up from the surface of a roof a and is not fixed directly to the roof out of consideration for waterproofing. Therefore, conventionally, wood blocks, concrete blocks, or steel columns have been used to function as a mounting structure to lift the piping to sit thereon.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-130539
Wood block pipe support base is an easy and inexpensive way to achieve the above-goal; however, wind, rain, and sunlight cause the wood to corrode and the bolts to be lost, thereby potentially causing the piping to lose its fixture to the wooden base. Obviously, the piping structure needs to last for a long time to but the wood block pipe support base has this endurance issue. Concrete may be mixed to fill the interior of mold forms; however, this takes time and efforts. There are also certain methods in which pipe mountings are constructed together with roof waterproofing as a single unit. With such methods, renovation of roof waterproofing requires cumbersome work such as spreading out sheets of material and covering the periphery of the mounting and, further, this waterproofing may be incomplete as a result.